Hand actuated pump devices are desirable for conveniently dispensing a product. Various structures have been designed for the purpose of dispensing a product. For example, some hand actuated pump devices are used to dispense liquid hand soap. Furthermore, some hand actuated pump devices cause the hand soap to be dispensed as a foam. In other examples, hand actuated pumps spray a product, such as a window cleaning fluid. Various hand actuated pump configurations exist, including hand actuated pumps that are pulled like a trigger or hand actuated pumps that are pushed linearly.
Regardless of the type of hand actuated pump or the method of actuation, it is desirable to test the hand actuated pump devices to determine how well these devices perform under various circumstances. In the past, such testing has largely been performed manually. However, such manual testing may be subject to human error, can be inefficient, may result in imprecise measurement of performance information, and may involve delayed feedback. Thus, a need exists for an automated pump testing device that overcomes these and other limitations of the prior art.